


It's Law

by Bajillian



Series: Ace calls Law the wrong name [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a little shit and he knows it, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace is the barista at the coffee shop Law decides to visit. He never seems to get the doctor's name right.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Ace calls Law the wrong name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840573
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	It's Law

Law tried to minimize his interactions with people outside of work this early in the morning if he could. Which is why he’d usually get his morning coffee from the hospital cafeteria. It wasn’t great. But it beat missing the already little amount of sleep he had in order to make coffee at home.

This morning was a little different. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to pull into the coffee shop parking lot, but the next thing he knew, he was standing on line with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets. Maybe his brain thought he could use a treat after working incredibly hard the past week. He deserved some overpriced coffee rather than the usual mediocre bean water.

“Hello! What can I get for you today?” the man behind the counter asked in a voice that was way too chipper for Law at the moment. His nametag read ‘Ace’ with a smiley face next to it, which seemed to match the man’s expression.

Law gave his order and name before stepping aside to wait. The place was… nice, he decided, as he looked around. A cute little shop. It had a nice brown, black, and white palette, and the walls were lined with simple coffee-related decals. There seemed to only be a couple employees, but Law was one of three customers in there anyway.

“Lawrence!” 

Law broke out of his thoughts when he heard the name that sounded an awful lot like a version of his own. And the fact that the same barista was looking at him clued him in that it was, in fact, his coffee.

“Uh… It’s just Law,” the doctor corrected as he took the cup. “But thank you.”

“Oh! Law!” Ace said, a smirk on his face. “My apologies, I’ll get it right next time!”

Law waved a dismissive hand. There wouldn’t be a next time, but he figured he shouldn’t say that out loud. “No worries,” he said, and started making his way out the door.

“Have a nice day!” Ace called after him, to which Law gave a half-hearted wave in response.

...Despite his previous thoughts about not coming back, he found himself right back in the coffee shop. He was too stubborn to let that name mistake slide. Surely, it’d be correct this time.

Except it wasn’t. Today, he was ‘Lawn.’

“Excuse me?” Law called to Ace. Luckily, he was the only customer at the moment, so he got the barista’s attention right away. “You got my name wrong again. It’s _Law._ L-A-W. Not Lawerence or Lawn.”

Ace raised his eyebrows, but offered a smile. “Law,” he echoed. “I’m sorry about that, man. Here...” He offered Law a gift card - it seemed a little too planned out, but Law was too tired to argue as he took it. “You can use this starting tomorrow. Free coffee, on me.”

Law huffed. He didn’t want to have to come back, but considering his name had been spelled wrong again, at least he wouldn’t have to waste his money to correct it. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “I should get going.”

“You’re a doctor, right?” Ace asked, gesturing to the scrubs. “That’s pretty cool! I bet you’re constantly busy saving lives.”

Law hummed in response. He really didn’t have time for small talk. “Yeah, and I need to get back to doing that,” he said. “Thank you again.”

The same events happened each day: Law would go to the coffee shop, order the same coffee, and get the wrong name called out for him. Somehow, Ace came up with a new name each time. Long, Claw, Sloth… even ‘Michael’ was thrown in there for some reason. That one definitely threw Law off, and he didn’t even realize it was his coffee until Ace had to physically place it into his hand.

The last straw was when Ace called out the wrong name again, but the tag on his cup said ‘Ace’ followed by a phone number. What, was the coffee wrong now?

“You seem to have given me the wrong coffee,” Law said, holding up the cup. 

Ace took it and opened the top to inspect it before closing it again. “Nah, it looks right to me,” he said. “What’s wrong with it?”

“For starters, it has your name on it,” Law replied. Not that his own coffee ever had the correct name on it. “And your number, for some reason.”

Ace chuckled. “Oh, that’s not my coffee, it’s yours, for sure. I just thought I’d give you my number,” he said. “Y’know, so we could maybe go out some time.”

Law blinked. Oh. “I still don’t understand how you keep getting my name wrong,” Law said, clearly annoyed. “It’s three letters. If you were interested in me, the least you could do is learn my name.”

Ace tilted his head slightly, an amused smile on his face. “Your name’s Law, right?”

Law furrowed his brow. “I… yes.” He crossed his arms. “If you knew all this time, then why have you been calling me nonsense?”

“Well, I had to find some way to keep you coming here so I could see that cute face of yours,” Ace said. “I can call you by your actual name if it bothers you, though.”

Law wasn’t used to being called cute, and he didn’t want to admit it, but that particular comment made his cheeks turn a subtle pink. “I’d appreciate that.”

“You got it, Law,” Ace said with a wink. He offered the cup back to him. “Will I be seeing you tomorrow?”

Law took a moment to really think about that. What did he have to lose? At the very least, he could get some closure on the name mishap once and for all. “Maybe,” he said, taking the cup. The next part was mumbled. “I’ll… text you if plans change.”

That got another smile out of Ace. “Sounds good to me!” he said. “I’ll make sure to get your name right next time, Coleslaw.”

Law rolled his eyes and smirked. Typical. “See you tomorrow… Ass.” With that, he made his way out, leaving behind a giggling Ace.


End file.
